<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm coming home by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505655">I'm coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>古加合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019), 普羅米亞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他說，歡迎回家。<br/>他說，我回來了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>古加合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按下電鈴後他沒有等待太久，當熟悉的大門敞開時，迎接古雷的是一個溫暖的擁抱，就如同過去那樣，加洛將他緊緊抱著，對方埋在他胸口的聲音有些悶悶的：「歡迎回來，古雷。」<br/>
環繞著他的手臂結實而溫暖，古雷下意識想拒絕這樣過於親密的觸碰，然而加洛像是早已知道他的不習慣，在他開口前便鬆開雙臂，順勢牽著他的手腕，將他一起拉入屋內。<br/>
「我有整理過了，都跟以前的一樣。」像是炫耀著自己多麼厲害的孩子一般，加洛帶著古雷在曾經熟諳的屋子裡打轉，他沒有拒絕，就這樣聽著對方說著。<br/>
從古雷過去常常看報告到深夜不小心睡去的沙發，到加洛小時後喜歡當成飛行魔毯的綠格子地毯，由二張不一樣的椅子和木桌拼湊而成的飯廳，只有裝著幾個餐盤和杯子的碗櫥，一切都和他們曾經住在一起的記憶如出一徹，就連空氣聞起來都像是停留在他離開的那一刻。<br/>
「還有這個。」加洛拉著古雷來到其中一扇房門前，握著門把後轉頭看向他，「我盡量讓房間保持原狀，但還是有一點點不一樣。」<br/>
加洛說完之後便推開房門，過去專屬於古雷的空間映入眼眸，整齊的床鋪和堆著幾本書的桌子，深褐色衣櫃的木門上還留著某次擦撞的痕跡，加洛鬆開他的手，自顧自地走進房內，一個轉身後看向古雷，「如果你不喜歡的話，可以再換掉。」<br/>
透過玻璃的昏黃陽光照著加洛，身旁的人被勾勒出燦爛的金邊，藍色的眼睛望著古雷，臉上的笑容滿溢著喜悅和真誠，那一瞬間他因此忘了眨眼，眼前的景象太過美好，那一幕烙印在腦海的深處，被他小心翼翼地收藏。<br/>
而加洛再次走到古雷的跟前，雙手又環上他的肩膀，讓他再度被擁入懷中。<br/>
「歡迎回家。」或許是某種錯覺，或者只是他的自作多情，古雷彷彿聽見簡單的幾個字裡伴隨著哭音，緊貼著自己的身體也似乎輕輕顫抖著，但他僅僅是看著被好好保存的房間，不由自主地舉起手摩挲著加洛的後背。<br/>
究竟要多麽愚蠢，才能在背叛和憎恨後無條件包容自己，古雷不知道，但也沒有開口詢問的必要，他的手指在對方的背上輕柔安撫，下巴抵在加洛頭頂的髮旋，過了許久才緩緩開口：「我回來了。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>